This invention relates to a connective tissue prosthesis and, in particular, to a biocompatible ligament or tendon prosthesis which closely approximates the biomechanical characteristics of the natural tissue to be replaced or augmented.
Numerous connective tissue materials and constructions have been proposed for use as temporary or permanent grafts in ligament and tendon repair. Feagin, Jr., Ed., The Crucial Ligaments/Diagnosis and Treatment of Ligamentous Injuries About the Knee (Churchhill Livingstone, N.Y., 1988) describes a number of partially bioabsorbable materials which have been investigated for use as ligament grafts. In Chapter 33 of this publication (Rodkey, "Laboratory Studies of Biodegradable materials for Cruciate Ligament Reconstruction"), it is reported that while a 100 percent biodegradable ligament fabricated from polyglycolic acid (PGA) was found to be safe, strong, well-tolerated and provided stability for the repaired anterior cruciate ligament in dogs, its complete resorption within five weeks makes it unsuitable for use in prostheses intended for humans since a human ligament prosthesis must provide support over a much longer period of time. It is further reported that a study in dogs of the intraarticular use of a partially biodegradable ligament prosthesis possessing a Dacron (i.e., DuPont's polyethylene terephthalate (PET)) and PGA core and a separate outer sleeve woven from PGA and Dacron of a different percentage of composition gave disappointing results.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,792,336 and 4,942,875 describe a surgical device for repairing or augmenting connective tissue and comprising a plurality of fibers, in which the majority of the fibers are in a direction essentially parallel to the length of the device and can be either 100 percent bioabsorbable or can contain a nonabsorbable component. Additionally, sleeve yarns consisting completely of absorbable material wrap around these axial or warp yarns.
Biomedical Business International Report No. 7041 (Second Revision, May 1986), "Orthopaedic and Diagnostic Devices", pages 5-5 to 5-12, identifies a variety of materials which have been used in the fabrication of prosthetic ligaments including carbon fiber, expanded Teflon (i.e., DuPont's polytetrafluoroethylene), a combination of silicone and PET, polypropylene, polyethylene, nickel-chromium alloy fibers individually enclosed in synthetic textile or natural silk, carbon material coated with gelatin, polyester combined with PET fibers, bovine tissues, and others.
Other disclosures of ligament and tendon repair devices are provided, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,805,300; 4,187,558; 4,301,551; 4,483,023; 4,584,722; 4,610,688; 4,668,233; 4,775,380; 4,788,979; and PCT Patent Publication No. WO 89/01320.
Chapter 33 (page 540) of the Feagin, Jr. publication referred to above identifies the characteristics of an ideal ligament prosthesis as follows:
(1) it must be durable with adequate strength to withstand the extreme forces placed upon it, yet compliant enough to allow for repetitive motion without failure or excessive creep elongation; PA1 (2) it must be tolerated by the host with no antigenic or carcinogenic reaction; PA1 (3) if partially or completely biodegradable, the size of the individual fibers and the construction pattern must be appropriate to support and allow eventual reconstitution of the repaired structure with ingrowth of fibrous tissue that matures to normal or near normal collagen; PA1 (4) it must tolerate sterilization and storage; and PA1 (5) it should be easily implanted using surgical and potentially arthroscopic techniques. PA1 (a) a core made up of a first biocompatible composite yarn extending in the lengthwise direction; and PA1 (b) a sheath surrounding the core and fabricated from a second biocompatible yarn,
The existence of so many different types of materials and devices for use in connective tissue repair, some of which have been identified above, bears testimony to the difficulty of meeting some, much less all, of the foregoing characteristics in a single prosthetic device.